


Let Your Past Wither and Die

by Draycarla



Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arena-level violence really, Body Modification, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Galrans/Keith, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Past Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, but only for Sendak and Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: After Keith tried to kill Shiro to end the hell that was Shiro's possessive and obsessive nature, Shiro finally gives Keith what he wants: a life in the arena. Haggar, annoyed that her favourite subject has been so stupid and reckless in his misplaced affections, asks Sendak to assist Shiro. If anyone will be able to take Shiro's mind off Keith and put it into work, it's Sendak - the Empire's biggest workaholic.For Sendak, this is a dream come true.
Relationships: Haggar & Shiro (Voltron), Haxus/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hepta & Shiro (Voltron), Sendak & Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861588
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	Let Your Past Wither and Die

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY  
> DAY 7 IS DONE
> 
> There's a mixed bag of tropes used here from the list. So spanking, long-distance, some elements of heartbeat kink maybe?, slight sexy sparring, arguably some of the after battle could apply?, bondage/restraints, sensory deprivation...just I had fun.
> 
> This was a lot LONGER then I planned too, and I'll be honest, with Sendak not having claws in Shiro from the start, it presented some challenges. See, it's actually a pretty relaxed shendak in that they may be annoyed at each other at times, but get on to be honest. I'll let you read though.
> 
> For my annoyances, I actually enjoyed this fic. I doubt a fair few of you will agree.

Like a good portion of his problems when it came to other people, Shiro didn't want or like to confront them. So, when Keith kicked off four phoebs' ago and went on about how he hated Shiro, and upon reflection of what he'd said himself, Shiro had decided the best thing was to create more space. Keith had always been a loner, and Shiro had originally wanted to help him overcome that. So, he changed tactics and kept Keith in a cell on Central – within the labs for safety - and when he came back from missions, Shiro'd go and visit Keith. With so long living in each others pockets, it made sense to have some breathing space. After all, Keith couldn't _really_ have meant what he said. Shiro'd told him of the arena, and Keith was too much of a good person to kill innocent people. Shiro'd apologised, and it took a bit of coming around for Keith to accept it, but things picked back up again with the infrequent visits. He'd hold and kiss Keith with all the affection he'd saved up, and even Keith seemed more receptive then he'd been before. Shiro thought things were going well.

Until Keith stabbed him.

Six times with a self-made shiv he'd managed to hide in his cell.

Keith had tried a seventh time, aiming to kill when he went for Shiro's neck. If it hadn't pierced through his flesh hand – his right arm non-functional when Keith stabbed through a few important tendons and muscles.

“You were _stupid_.” Haggar snapped as she inspected the right arm and shoulder. She clicked her tongue in frustration. “The half-breed could have killed you. My subject – _killed_ – because of its affections for a ghost of a past life! Do you understand how completely irrational you have been? And for what? _Love_?” She snorted derisively. “Love heralds nothing but tragedy. Our Emperor knows that feeling well after he could not save the old Empress.” Haggar purposefully made this more painful then was necessary, because she was furious with the little whelp. “Are you going to make the same mistakes again by hoping that this was just a passing whim? A blip? I cannot...I cannot comprehend why you would make such a critical error in judgement.” The affliction of love had never taken her in all her ten-thousand deca-phoebs, because love was an unnecessary intrusion when work needed to be done. Relationships of any kind fell into the same category for Haggar, although she would admit that certain people made better company then others. These lessons she'd imparted – or thought she had – on her subject sat bleeding on her table. He played, and thus he paid for his erroneous behaviour. “This is just like with Ulaz, though I believe it worse.”

“Don't,” Shiro bit his lip, “bring him into this.” He stared down at his hands. Though Shiro knew it was his blood, he still remembered Ulaz's stained over his body, recalled the whispered words in his ear before Ulaz wilted down Shiro's arm. Ulaz knew he was dying that quintant; and Shiro knew it was because Ulaz was incapable of killing him.

“At least you killed him as instructed.” Haggar continued regardless, as she always did. “Do I need to order you to kill the half-breed?”

“No.” Shiro winced as she took his human hand in hers to inspect the damage with another click of her tongue. He tilted his head to her, brushing her long white strands to the side. “You don't have to, mistress.”

“You do not-”

“I know.” Shiro took a sharp breath in before exhaling. He closed his eyes, and re-opened them. He had made the same mistake again. He had trusted Keith, and he could no longer afford that trust. “I want him sent to the arena.” Shiro's pupils found her face, brows pinched close together as she studied him. “I'm serious, Haggar.”

“You would have me believe you would throw the object of your affections to the arena? To fight for his life quintantly, to be at the mercy of whomever and whatever graces his cell. You wish him to experience a fate I took from you?”

“That's correct. It is, after all, what he wanted.”

“Commander Shirogane,” Haggar drew herself up straight, head tilted to the side, “do you comprehend how cold that is?”

“I do.” Shiro's lips twitched as Haggar's did the same. “I thought you would approve of that.”

“It brings a sense of relief. It will be curious to see how long he survives.” Haggar took his hand again, not as roughly this time.

“I think though,” Shiro watched and winced as she poked the wound, “this is what I need to focus on my job.”

“You need guidance and discipline. I will speak to Sendak-” she glanced up as Shiro groaned. “I did not apply pressure.”

“Not that, just _why_ him? He's busy with his paladin duties.” In truth, Sendak was difficult to be around when he'd dig at Shiro about this and that. He could count on one hand the amount of compliments he'd received from the guy, and even then some were back-handed. Then it was how he would demand to see Shiro's strategies like some overly-critical teacher, ready to mark him out of ten.

“There is nothing wrong with Commander Sendak. I only suggest him because of his loyalty and experience. I will give you the best resources at my disposal, and if another was better-suited, I would suggest them.” Haggar replied brusquely. “Now come. You require stitching, fixing, and quintessence. I am uncertain about the damage to your right arm. If it cannot be salvaged, then I will remove and replace it.”

“S-Surely,” Shiro's eyes widened, “it's not that bad?” He couldn't believe Keith could fuck up his arm that badly with just a shiv.

* * *

“When I heard, Commander Shirogane,” Sendak mused as the little half-breed stabbed the sword repeatedly into the incredibly dead opponent with unbridled rage, “you had sent your pet to the arena, I thought it was a joke.” He glanced at Shiro, hands clenched in his lap and body tense as he watched. “Yet there he is.”

“There he is.”

“Do you think,” Sendak leaned in closer, “as he mutilates that corpse beyond recognition, he fantasises about killing you?” He watched Shiro's eyes dart to the huge screen. Blue blood was splattered all over that wild face, black hair a tangled mess and encrusted with blood and other gore. He looked deranged with his tiny fangs exposed.

“I would imagine so.” Shiro replied stiffly. “Spite won't be able to fuel him forever. Not with what will come.”

“A correct assessment. Yet, he will amuse until the end.” Sendak noted Shiro tilt his head away with a huff. “Do you look away because you regret?”

“Yes and no. He meant something to me; a reminder of what things were like before, but the reality ended up vastly different.”

“You mourn a dream.” Sendak mused, eye narrowing as they hauled the corpse away. “What you desire is not always what you actually require.” He could comprehend Shiro's frustration, because deca-phoebs ago, Champion was 'stolen' from him in some sense. He had desired to break the man that was so defiant in nature, yet he had missed his chance because he had taken to gauging his opponent in typical fashion. As time passed, those desires faded when he found solace in the fact Haggar had fixed him into something of merit and worth, and Zarkon had made a fair assessment that he would have likely came down too heavy. In retrospect, Zarkon was correct. The only thing that _hadn't_ left was the fascination with the human, which was why he'd agreed to this in the first place. “Sometimes it is better to let your designs go.”

“Is this your words of wisdom?” Shiro arched a brow while Sendak clicked his tongue.

“You wish to stop making the same continuous errors, yes?” He watched Shiro nod once. “Then leave the bitterness that comes from you in swathes in the past, where it belongs. I have carried it, Lotor has – hence why he used you as a means to rattle me - as well as many others.” Sendak took the glass in his right hand, swirling the liquid as a huge, terrible creature was brought out. “Haggar has asked me to assist you, and out of respect I will, however,” Sendak took a sip of his drink, “my methods can be construed as-”

“-sadistic? Cruel-”

“-'odd' in comparison to most.” Sendak finished, scowl creeping over his face. “You will not interrupt, are we clear?”

“Crystal, Commander.” Shiro shrunk at his tone, and their attention fell back to the ring below.

“I requested we meet here a reason.” Sendak muttered after Keith just leapt into the fray, undeterred seemingly by the way the creature slashed across his chest.

“Yeah?” Shiro was still bouncing the word 'odd' around in his head, and had wanted to ask about what that meant.

“I do not want to hear you have returned here-”

“Wait, _what_?”

“What did I say about interrupting?” Sendak snapped, and Shiro saw a flash of teeth before he re-composed himself. “Unless by order to be in attendance, and _only_ then, my first request you will comply with is not returning to see the whelp, because it is to your detriment. If you are serious, you will refrain from this behaviour. If you break that, you will be punished in accordance to what has been broken.”

“Exactly how...does this work? Is this...uh...what exactly are you getting out of this?” Shiro found himself anxiously scratching the back of his head. It was an unknown – yet he couldn't exactly say no when Haggar had gone out of her way to sort this.

“If you think I will dismember limbs or aim to see you dead at my heel, then I am sorry to disappoint. It is a matter of subjectivity. What I derive from this exchange is something I doubt you would understand.”

“Right. Is it going to be sexual in nature?” At this Sendak's ears twitched.

“It is not the intention, however if you find arousal in it, that is your own business. Are we in agreement?” Those mismatched eyes found his, and Shiro nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Haggar wouldn't recommend you without reason.”

“Then you will receive your first punishment for interrupting me. Grip the railing in front. Keep your attention on the fight below unless otherwise instructed. I would have gagged you, and despite what I _could_ use, it would not be appreciated.” Sendak motioned directly in front of him. “Now.” Shiro narrowed his eyes in rightful suspicion, and reluctantly the man complied despite the fact he clearly dragged his feet. Sendak rose, content his box was shielded and high above the masses as he moved behind Shiro. It took little to lift the man by the hips backwards, resting Shiro on his thigh to keep his legs spread enough.

“I have no direct way to keep you from making noise,” he muttered, tracing the pad of his flesh finger against Shiro's soft bottom lip, “so open. Do _not_ turn to look at me. Ten strikes to each side. No more, no less.” With that, Sendak raised his metal hand – now a much smaller prosthetic compared to his old one – and brought it down hard against Shiro's ass to a resounding slap. The ex-Champion's body jerked violently with a yelp forwards. “This is why I pulled you back. It would injure you unnecessarily. Now open. I would prefer you not sing your indiscretions to the entire arena.” No, Sendak would prefer that be between the pair of them instead. Shiro hissed, but opened his mouth for Sendak. He pushed three fingers into the warmth, and expected by the end of it to have teeth marks and at most, blood, but it mattered little to him.

The second spank struck his other ass cheek, and hurt just as much as the first. Shiro cried out around the fingers stuffed in his mouth at the sheer pain. Sendak was silent as he struck a third, a fourth, fifth, _sixth_...as he just alternated that metal palm between both cheeks without so much of an inclining he felt anything about this. Shiro tried to keep his attention on what was happening below, as Keith thrust his sword into the eyes of the beast he rode on top of in a frenzy of hyper-violence, but between the tears beading in his eyes at the sheer _agony_ at it all, it was hard to focus on anything other than that. He was already biting down hard around Sendak's fingers, and could taste the tell-tale signs of blood in his mouth. He wanted to spit it out, but when Sendak struck again, Shiro accidentally swallowed down as he scrunched his face up to hide the yelp.

Ten times on each side. As Sendak struck again and earned that final, sweet, gloriously divine yelp of pain and watched Shiro's whole body shake, he carefully eased his spit-soaked fingers from Shiro's mouth. He wiped them against the fabric of Shiro's body suit, before gliding his hand over the curvature of the fabric that shaped his rear adequately.

“You were too tense. It is why it hurt more. You may rest, Commander.” Sendak reseated himself as Shiro just dropped to his knees, body shaking and hands still gripped tightly around the railing like it was a lifeline. “I must congratulate you upon drawing blood. I would also suggest application of a soothing balm. It will likely bruise.” Sendak imagined it would bruise rather nicely if they weren't blossoming against his pale skin already.

“Sitting may be an issue. You may speak.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shiro panted, swiping at his eyes, “I think it's going to be.”

“Remind me what you should not do, if you do not wish the experience that again?” Sendak arched his brow at how long it took Shiro to actually answer him.

“Don't,” he breathed, “interrupt you.”

“Precisely.” Sendak watched the screen as the whelp severed the head from the beast with all the happiness in the universe. It was ferocious in battle, just a pity it was a half-breed, son of a traitor, or it might have had some worth.

-

“Commander are you...” Hepta's ears drooped as Shiro flopped face forwards into his sofa. Something was wrong, something was incredibly wrong. “Sir, did that _little brat-_ ”

“For once, Hepta, it's not Keith who's been a pain in the ass-”

“Who _hurt you_?!” Hepta would absolutely _not_ see his Commander come to harm as he thundered forwards, trying to ease Shiro on to his back. All things looked in order, nothing seemed out of place. “You went to the arena. Did anyone-”

“No one's forced themselves on me.”

“Thank the stars.” Hepta could sigh in relief. “Yet you're in agony...why?” He watched Shiro push himself from the sofa they... _sometimes_ still fucked on, to his knees, body bent over like he couldn't sit down. Shiro groaned again, covering his face and skin 'blushing' as he called it. That was strange – Shiro didn't seem in the mood at all. “Is this a human problem? Your face is red again, I don't think I could if you're in pain, unless you want to?”

“It's _really_ not that, Hepta. You, uh, remember I said I had to meet Sendak?”

“Yeah? I was going to ask but-” Hepta's mind caught up. “Ah. I'm guessing you and he...?”

“No, we didn't fuck. I think I'd break.” Shiro pushed his face into the sofa with a sharp exhale. “Don't laugh.”

“I won't.” Hepta arched a brow when a grey eye peeked out at him.

“Okay, so he's going to 'help' by using punishments, and because I interrupted him, I got my first.” Shiro's face returned to the cushion. “He _spanked_ me with that fucking prosthetic and I'm sure I'll never be able to sit down again. So I'm going to lay here like I'm presenting my ass to you until I feel the will to move.”

“I mean I have chores to do, and I think you like this is going to be _incredibly_ distracting.” Hepta did all he could to push down the laughter. It was _just_ a little bit funny. “Dare I ask if you enjoyed it?”

“Stupid questions don't get an answer, _Lieutenant_.” Shiro shifted his legs a little further apart with a hiss, and Hepta was half-tempted to spank the bashful little liars painful rump.

“Well, I was going to offer to kiss it better-”

“ _Lieutenant Hepta!_ ” Shiro snapped, and that was when the dam broke, and Hepta couldn't contain his laughter. “Oh, knock it off!”

* * *

Since he sent Keith away, Shiro had found himself waking earlier then he used to. It was impossible to get himself back to sleep, so he'd often spend his time working. Sure, he was productive, but it came at the cost of thinking about Keith more frequently. Shiro wondered how he handled being stared at like an animal, how much abuse – if any – he received from the others. That little, niggling voice came back. _Just go check on him, see how he is._ Shiro knew he shouldn't listen to it, but with the Paladins off Central Command on a mission over Empire security so he heard, and him leaving tomorrow, it couldn't _hurt_ to go and see Keith if only for five dobosh's. That's what he'd convinced himself of as he quietly paced along the corridor of the cell block towards the one he knew Keith was in. He paused, body tense, at voices he hadn't heard in phoebs.

“...speak to me, Keith! W-What the hell happened since we were gone?” _That was Pidge_.

“Your friend is gone, and you need to calm yourself, Katie.” _When did Haxus use that tone?_

“How can I _be_ calm!” Pidge's voice carried down the hallway. “We get back from the Quantum Abyss and I come back to find him caged up here? What the _hell_ is that traitor thinking?! Keith'll die!”

“I told you what Sendak told me already. You need to _calm yourself_ , it is not good for your – or their – health.”

“I...I just,” Shiro heard her wail, “I wish Shiro was dead. It should be him in here, him fighting monsters. I can't. I can't and we have to see Zarkon and I'm scared, but I'm so angry!”

“We at least come bearing him news of interest, which at best will put him in our favour. Sendak has put in a word as well.” Shiro was surprised at the lack of snark; the concern and more careful approach Haxus took seemed strange for him. Shiro frowned – he'd heard stories of the Quantum Abyss, but never heard of anyone returning. Maybe it'd explain why their relationship was so different. Shiro flinched as he heard fast-paced footsteps, and mentally cursed himself. They were going to catch him red-handed, and Haxus was going to tell Sendak.

It was Pidge's stomach he saw before the rest of her, but when she caught him from the corner of her eye, she stopped abruptly, snapping tearful eyes up to him. Her hands trembled into tight fists, before Pidge spat at his feet.

“You're disgusting, and I can't wait to celebrate your death.” She said nothing else before storming up the hallway. It was then he felt Haxus's presence at his side.

“Emotional little thing, isn't she? I have to admit,” Haxus leaned against the wall besides him, “I never imagined myself getting attached to her. That being said, I was under the impression you had washed your hands of him? So why,” their eyes found each other, “are you all the way down here so early?”

“I wanted to make sure he was where he belongs.” Shiro bit out.

“He is. Feral, to put it mildly. I do not know _what_ you did to make him like that, but I have to say,” Haxus leaned in exceedingly close, “I'm quite impressed. However, Katie is not, and I cannot have her stress herself out, as you saw. This is my only warning – keep away from her, and our unborn little one - because if you upset her, I will come at you with the ferocity aimed at Altea.” His face darkened into something nasty, and Shiro knew better then to piss off Haxus. Hepta had told him stories of when the guy was mildly inconvenienced.

“Understood.” Shiro replied.

“Good. Now, off you go. You shouldn't be down here.” Haxus waved him off in front, and Shiro reluctantly turned on his heel.

-

Whoever was at the door certainly wasn't Hepta, because if it was, he'd just come in. Just finished packing, Shiro moved with reservation towards the door and let it slide open. Shiro knew his stomach dropped when he saw the Red Paladin's armour. _Fuck_.

“You heard?”

“You disobeyed.” Sendak's voice had an edge. “A disappointment.” Shiro stepped aside as Sendak padded into his place, setting himself down with a grunt. “Here, and explain.” Shiro complied, coming to a stop in front of Sendak. “Knees.” He complied again. “Speak.” Sendak crossed his arms across his chest, and Shiro felt like he'd _really_ fucked Sendak off.

“I...-”

“Speak clearly and with purpose. Head up.” _He's almost as terrifying as Haggar, just less violent_. Shiro straightened himself, kneeling up properly. Fine, he could do that.

“I know it's done and gone with him. I know it's over. However despite the fact I rise earlier and throw myself into work, I can't help but think about him more frequently. I don't know if he's being treated like I was – in the early quintants – and I find that unsettling. So I wanted to see him, and since you were out, I thought I'd try.” There. Shiro had been direct and honest. He did it. Good, despite the deepening scowl on Sendak's face.

“So despite what I told you, you made the active decision to go against that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes,” Shiro's eyes darted to the side, “Commander Sendak.” Gods, he felt so _stupid_ right now, and he only had himself to blame.

“Explain to me why you still care.” Sendak had some theories as to why Shiro acted as he did, but he wanted an explanation.

“I care because at one point, Keith meant something to me-”

“Look me in the eyes and speak, stop looking away.” Sendak ordered. Shiro blinked, and it seemed with great mental strife, those grey eyes found his. “Does he 'mean something' to you because you feel guilt over Ulaz?” By the way the man jerked like he'd been burnt, that was likely a yes. Likely was not definitely. “Answer.” It took Shiro a while to formulate the words, but when he all but whispered 'yes', Sendak was half-way between a face-palm and driving his own head into the wall. “In your,” he scrunched his nose up at the word, because Sendak didn't _like_ it, “guilt, have you projected those feelings you had onto the whelp because he was simple enough for you to manipulate?”

“No!” Shiro growled, brows pinching tightly downwards. “That's not it. At all. Before I came here, before _all_ of this, I used to mentor him. To cut a long story short, I noticed before I left he had feelings – he used to glare at my partner and it was pretty clear. In the position I was in, I couldn't and wouldn't do anything. When I was here, the stuff with Lotor was certainly never love because that was built on him keeping Matt safe. That was bullshit. What happened with Ulaz was born from all the fear in the labs, and how he never asked for anything in return. It naturally progressed. Yet, I still would bury myself in my head and think about Keith, until Haggar finally brought me round. But, I still had those obsessive feelings, and it became what it did. I didn't want to kill him like I did Ulaz.”

“Yet now he wishes you dead. If you had to, would you?” Sendak watched Shiro's expression darken.

“He's already aware that I would.”

“Yet you still cling to what was lost. It comes back to what has been said before; you cannot keep living in the past. The past is dead; you have a new life in front of you, and you are squandering it for a memory.” Sendak uncrossed his arms. It confused him when it was honestly an incredibly simple matter, so far as Sendak was concerned. Yet stubborn as the old Champion was around yielding, he had imposed it upon himself. Sendak supposed this was why he was here, trying to fix some aspects of Haggar's mess, because she would reject these matters on principle. Or maybe it was simply because humans were irrational idiots; it was hard to tell sometimes.

“I am pleased that you have been up front with me and there is no need to question your loyalties. However,” Sendak pushed himself from the sofa, “you still acted against my directive. So for the rest of the evening, you are prohibited from leaving.”

“I was supposed to be meeting my Lieutenant to check the ship.” Shiro snapped his head up.

“Cancel it. It can wait until the morning.” Sendak stepped around Shiro, pulling his communicator from his pouch. “I will cancel my plans, and will be keeping vigil.”

“You shouldn't have to do that.” There was a slight petulant tone to Shiro's words, but it didn't matter to Sendak, just that he had to cancel on Haxus.

“I should not, yet your actions require my attention. After you are done, because I am sure you have them, find cuffs and bring them out.”

“That's not necessary - I'm not going out.”

“I decide what is necessary. It is not discipline if you enjoy it.” Sendak shot him a look, and he watched Shiro scuttle off.

It was after twenty dobosh's that Shiro returned, looking like a scolded child. He handed Sendak the cuffs.

“Lay on your back and spread your limbs out. I will change your position every half a varga, and if you are to speak, you will address me by my rank and name. Understood?”

“Yes, Commander Sendak.”

“Good. Now, on the floor.” He watched Shiro settle once again with reservations, a tenseness in the muscles clear. “Calm. As said previously, nothing untoward will happen. If I meant something to happen, I would take it.” Sendak settled at Shiro's side, taking each limb in turn until Shiro lay there on his stomach; right-ankle connected to the left wrist, and reversed on the other side. Sendak narrowed his eye, noting how taut it looked. Too taut, in his opinion. Sendak fiddled with the catches until he was satisfied, and settled back on the sofa. “I will sleep here tonight. On and off I will ask you questions. You will answer as I requested earlier. Again, address me by my rank and name if you require something urgent. For now, I will be working.” Shiro went to open his mouth, but snapped it shut before Sendak could give him a look to be silent. If all else failed, he was sure Shiro had a gag somewhere. To say that the sight at his heel wasn't a nice one would be a lie; it was an exquisite one that stirred a few latent desires. If Shiro was still a slave of the Empire, there'd be no qualms, but the situation presented here was interesting enough, even if a lack of skin was on display, and perhaps a few other items were in use.

Over the course of the next three vargas, between the occasional question from Sendak and repositioning Shiro, Sendak once again didn't try anything at all. By all accounts, Sendak was a lot more _quiet_ then Shiro anticipated.

“To clarify: remind me what you will not do again.” Sendak put his communicator to the side as he leaned down from the sofa.

“I won't go and see Keith in his cell, and I won't try and find a way around it while you're gone.” Despite the fact that Sendak couldn't be everywhere at once, and that it was a fluke Haxus and Pidge was there, this whole exchange had been emotionally and physically exhausting. Sendak watched, before checking his communicator again. He made a strange noise in his throat, and for the next few ticks stared at the thing, until Sendak set it back down.

“Time is up.” Sendak knelt down at his side, removing each cuff in turn. “How is circulation?” Shiro rotated each wrist and ankle in turn; they felt painful but only from discomfort.

“I'll survive.”

“You have survived worse.” Sendak rolled Shiro to his back. “As you have only misbehaved for me, I have had to impart discipline only. However since I will be here overnight, I will show you what good behaviour gains you. This should assist with releasing the muscle tension.”

When Sendak's hand pressed and kneaded into the knot in the middle of Shiro's right shoulder, the noise that escaped his lips sounded _far_ to erotic for his liking. Sendak paused, and Shiro wanted to punch himself in the face.

“There's a knot you just kneaded. It's just really sensitive.”

“I see.” Sendak worked the same spot again much to Shiro's dismay. Trying to restrain another moan was like torture. “I would have classified this as a matter of importance. If this situation arises again, I expect you to alert me. Shirogane, is this painful? Your body is tense again.” It was tense because it felt amazing but Shiro didn't want Sendak to know that. He wasn't sure how long it had been since anyone just worked his back like this. Shiro was lucky Haggar could fix the arm, but outside of more quintessence, nothing quite took the edge off like this. Yet. To relax and succumb to Sendak's claws? Absolutely not. Shiro could absolutely _not_ allow himself to be turned into jelly by the eight foot tall Emperor's right hand. Who could murder him. With ease. Yet didn't.

“N-No.” Shiro realised he stuttered but Sendak had him quick.

“Clarity.”

“No,” Shiro bit, “it doesn't hurt. It's just been a long time.”

“Do humans not feel relieved by this?” Sendak sounded genuinely perplexed, his hand stilling. Shiro didn't want him to stop, just the floor wasn't the best place to sink into, and the bed was out of the question.

“We do, but I need to ask you a question first. Can I sit up, please?” Sendak pushed himself away, and motioned Shiro to kneel.

“What do you ask me?” Sendak's expression turned into that patented scowl. Shiro took a sharp breath in: _patience yields focus_. He didn't have to talk right away; slow, concise, clear.

“You're not what they say you are.”

“Context, Shirogane.” Sendak's nostril flared _just_ a touch.

“I've always heard stories of your cruelty and brutality, but this? You, unknotting my back and being reasonable for all intents and purposes? This feels weird. Before, when we first met, you never gave in to my goading, just remained silent. When we got the Red Lion, and then the rest, you made some sharp comments but otherwise just ignored me mostly. Since my promotion, you've been stern but helpful. I mean you were **impressed** with my reports.” Shiro was about to continue before a clawed finger pressed against his lips.

“So you and others think I am a two-dimensional character only capable violence and aggression? That, because I have taken planets for our Emperor and killed our enemies, that is the sole aspect of my personality?” The growl Sendak made didn't help his case. “Would your preference be that I treat you with hostility?” He raised his prosthetic arm, the black claw tips lighting up in a similar manner to Shiro's own hand. “Perhaps you would appreciate burns to _your_ flesh as a means of punishment?”

Shiro's pupils contracted as he looked between the claws and Sendak. His jaw sat clenched tightly, a look in his eyes that said Shiro's fight or flight response was kicking in. For a tense dobosh, they stared each other down, before Sendak deactivated the claws.

“All I'm trying to say is that this was never how I imagined interacting with you would go. I keep waiting for you to just do _something_ , like lull me into a false sense of security and then that's it, you've got me trapped up and I can't get out. Or that this is some long, drawn-out plan because you are a military genius.”

“Despite your poor attempt at a 'compliment', do you think I would do the same as Lotor?” Sendak could feel the growl growing in his throat when Shiro nodded once. With a sigh, he took quick stock of the man. Tense, but guard down enough.

There wasn't any getting away when Sendak came down over Shiro, pinning him with ease to the ground with one hand spread across his chest, and the prosthetic claws against his throat.

“Believe me when I say,” Sendak seethed, “I am capable of many things – these things if I were to choose to – but 'choose' is the word you should pay attention to. I have _no_ interest in damaging what Haggar put work into. Would you _like_ me to gain an interest?” The points of the claws pressed against the skin with intent, but Shiro had faced worse in the arena. Sendak was intimidating, yes, but death wasn't something Shiro feared. He didn't want to die, but not wanting to versus accepting it were two different things. Maintaining eye contact, Shiro brought both his hands to Sendak's and pushed the claws away.

“I believe you. You've made your point clear.” Shiro could make out what looked like the faint outline of Sendak's pupil, which was a little distracting. “I'm happy you choose not to inflict what you could. It means I was wrong – and I'm happy to admit I was. You're intense to be around, but then that's not a complaint.” Shiro wondered _when_ exactly Sendak was going to move as his prosthetic hand planted against the floor next to him. If his job was to make Shiro feel uncomfortable, he was doing an amazing one.

“Ten-thousand deca-phoebs of life makes one 'intense'.” Sendak finally said, pushing himself back up. “Yet we have derailed from the objective of my visit.” Without asking, Sendak just hoisted Shiro's leg up, pressing at the muscle here and there. “I will be placing you back in the cuffs, and I will be gagging you. I highly suggest you start to consider what you let slip from your mouth.” Sendak's look told Shiro not to protest this. It was easier to let him get on with it.

It was good to hear that Haxus and the girl were safe to keep the child, but it did come with the price of being sent out to the fringes to work instead. Sendak rubbed his eye with a grunt. Haxus was the last person he'd of thought of bonding with someone non-Galran, but from what Haxus had told him of the Abyss; that had cemented the pairs bond. It did _help_ that they'd found a colony of Alteans, but nailing down the exact co-ordinates was difficult. It was just the _other_ news that came with the Alteans that concerned Sendak, and more because they'd lost track of Lotor's movements phoebs' ago. Sendak would see his Emperor in the morning, and as he glanced down, he couldn't help the snort. Commander Shirogane: asleep on the floor, bound and gagged. With a stretch and a yawn, Sendak supposed he couldn't _leave_ him there all night. He removed the cuffs and gag, and with care, lifted the human up and headed for the bedroom. The place was immaculate except for the bed; pillows strewn in places they were not supposed to be, and sheets hap-haphazardly draped off the side. It would be an over-step to undress him. Sendak placed him down, brow arching when Shiro automatically rolled over and clutched at the pillow with a grumble. From what those hands wrought in the arena, this was a far cry from the past bloodshed the human was known for.

-

“Well,” Hepta folded his hands across his chest, brow arched, “at least you arrived on time. Did you,” if he could raise it higher, he would, “ _run_?” Shiro raised his hand, panting heavily and doubled over.

“I...am...a bit...out of s-shape, but...it's a long...way.”

“Compared to the arena, I suppose you don't get that work out like you used to.” Hepta clicked his tongue as Shiro caught his breath, ignoring the glare.

“I still exercise.”

“Yeah, but you don't get the burn like it was then I guess. Anyway, the checks are all done, I just need you to sign off. So, how was Sendak? Did you learn not to be an idiot and try and defy his instructions, or are you going to be an idiot and try again?” This Hepta _was_ curious on, because no one in their right mind would ignore an order given by Sendak down to his rank alone.

“He was pissed off, but,” Shiro bit his lip, “it's fine. We're going to talk over private transmission. I got the message. It's been a long time since I've been confined somewhere against my will, and I don't want to dredge that again. I'm sorry – for giving you hassle.”

“Just don't do it again. I'd rather you didn't get demoted or worse because you're desperate to see Keith. I get it, you cared, but you're better off without him. But don't go placing your obsession on someone else to replace it,” Hepta wasn't sure if Shiro _had_ an obsessive personality, but he'd say it anyway, “because then it's just the same problem all over again.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. C'mon, let's get going.” Shiro marched past him, brows creased like he was in thought.

-

“I was not expecting to hear from you so quickly.” Sendak glanced over to the screen in Red, noting Shiro's drawn brows.

“I wasn't planning on contacting you this soon either, but my Lieutenant raised a point to me I hadn't considered in a while. I don't fight.”

“Expand. I do not understand what you mean.” Sendak frowned as he checked Red's controls.

“I don't fight like I used to in the arena, obviously because I'm not there any more. I'm still exercising, but I don't _fight_. I don't spar with anyone to test myself against.”

“You held yourself fine against Thace-”

“Because we did spar.” Shiro abruptly cut in. “I shouldn't of done that. I disobeyed the order.”

“You did.” Sendak considered him for a few ticks. “You did not seem as receptive to being touched. I will make you an offer: when you behave, I will have a proper sparring session with you. First blood.” This seemed to perk Shiro up. “This is on the provision you behave. You have not with interrupting me, again. Go and gag yourself, and we will keep the transmission going for the next varga.” Sendak _hoped_ that this would work. It would also be an opportunity to gauge how he handled in combat. Yet before that, as Shiro wandered off with what could have been a huff, it _did_ mean he could test him.

* * *

It was over a phoeb into their mission to track down a benefactor of Ozar and his rebel group that Shiro received the video. He'd mostly been doing fine – focused on the running of his ship and spending time with the crew. It turned out they'd been to Farak's colony planet along the journey. Sendak and he were talking a few times a movement – increasing sharply from twice a movement. It started as work-related, but moved into military logistics, Galran philosophies around battle, and past victories and losses sustained by the Empire. Shiro was certain Sendak was setting him homework at times to read this or that, but the more he read, the more interest he found in it, which in turn seemed to please Sendak. Then they shared stories, since Sendak had plenty of those to tell, and Shiro shared a few of his own. He could also confide some particular thoughts with Sendak, who offered strangely useful advice. It was weird, but in a good way. So much as he was difficult to read, that difficulty was strangely endearing. Then there was Sendak's mission details – like finding the ship Allura was being transported on destroyed. There was no body, and still no Lotor.

“I was again, not expecting you message so soon.” Sendak's usual scowl wasn't decorating his face. This time he looked unsettled, which in itself was worrisome. “I have time, there are just things at play that have us all concerned right now. It will be fixed.” Shiro wasn't certain who Sendak was trying to reassure.

“I can call you another quintant. You focus on your duties – helping the Emperor.”

“No, he has ordered me to take a _break_.” Did Shiro just detect a hint of frustration? The way Sendak's lips curled, said he was fighting something, and that seemed more pressing then the reason Shiro wanted to speak to him about.

“Have you been working yourself into the ground? It's not hard to tell you're one-hundred percent focused on your job. I know for the Emperor, the Empire, but - and I'm not trying to undermine you - if your focus is just in one, single, thing; you can get blind to everything. That's what you told me – what everyone's told me.” Shiro hesitated at Sendak's withering look. He pinched the bridge on his nose, before letting out a long growl.

“To have my own advice levelled back is not one I enjoy,” Sendak ran a gloved hand through his crest, “yet I would be hypocritical to suggest I am above it. Yet, you have not contacted me just to listen to my annoyances. What did you want?” Sendak let his hand drop, attention squarely back on him.

“It feels inconsequential now, I'll admit. If you want space, I'll leave you to it.” Shiro replied, running a hand through the whitening patch of hair.

“I order you to tell me.” Sendak would rather distract himself from the station they'd found obliterated. It was one of the oldest in the Empire – a central and important station. Zarkon was suspecting it was Lotor's doing, but the idea that even he would take out _escape pods_ of all things felt too callous even for him. Shiro looked to the side, and with a defeated sigh, straightened himself in his seat.

“It's about Keith. Again. I'd been doing well – I took your advice – and hadn't been thinking about him so much. I've been getting invested with my crew, Hepta's been a great help and I couldn't ask for a better Lieutenant,” Shiro's head tilted from side to side, “though I know he's not thinking about leaving yet, when he does eventually get a promotion, I'm going to miss his company.”

“I miss Haxus's company rather frequently, I will admit. He is a loyal and trusted friend of mine. The half-breed; what about him?” Sendak wondered if he had seen the recording. It was a means to test Shiro now he was not within range of breaking the order, but Sendak had been curious. There were a few he knew who enjoyed frequenting the half-breed's cell, and they'd been surprised at his eagerness. In his freedom from Shiro, the half-breed was recklessly indulgent, and Sendak had to commend Shiro for how he'd clearly messed the thing up.

“I saw this recording of him engaged-”

“Describe it properly. Do not dodge around the nature of it.” Sendak enjoyed the way Shiro's eyes narrowed, as the man pouted and wrinkled his nose. The displeasure was written on his face.

“I saw a bunch of Galra fucking Keith, and I'm in two frames of mind about it.” Shiro finally answered, tone sharp. “On one hand; _how fucking dare_ they touch what's mine, how can _he_ enjoy it from people who don't give a fuck about him, but it's just how,” Sendak noted how tightly the metal fist clenched, “in to it he is, and what he said.”

“You are jealous because he did not give you the same performance? Or perhaps because you want what you cannot have? Or is it, you have a desire to go back and stake a claim in what was once yours? Remind him of his place.” To say Sendak was enjoying this was an understatement.

“It's crossed my fucking mind.” Shiro spat venomously. It was the angriest Sendak ever recalled seeing the ex-Champion. “I want to break every single one of those officers that used him, and I want to re-assert myself with Keith. Remind him,” Shiro flexed his metal fingers, “of who he belongs to.”

“ _Belonged_.” Sendak settled back in the pilot seat, resting his chin in his palm. “You do not own him any longer. You have no stake in his fate; it was what you gave up when you left him to the arena. What was the 'other hand' you speak of, since clearly you are quite irate.”

“Well it's like you said,” Shiro leaned forward on his end, “I don't have a stake in him any longer because I let him go. I know this is nothing but jealousy, and I know what happens between us if I were to go and see him. I know I need to not let it get to me, because he wanted to go to the arena. If he's going to enjoy being treated like garbage and beg for what he did, then whatever. Maybe he hopes it gets back to me, maybe he hopes it'll wind me up? It's probably not that – not with how he's been in the arena anyway. I don't watch the matches; I stopped a while back because it was just pissing me off. I don't know, it feels like a test or something.” Shiro snorted as he leaned back. “Haggar, probably. You've been updating her I gather? She always liked to test me like this, just to make sure I understood. Or I'm paranoid. Either way, I'm not going to abort my mission because I'm pissed off. It's not worth it.”

“Oh, it was a test,” Sendak flexed his metal fingers, “ _I_ wanted to see if you'd break.” He watched Shiro's jaw clench, the flicker of fury behind his eyes. “Your answer has pleased me greatly, and I think you have earned yourself a reward. How does a sparring session sound? Work out a few of those frustrations, no?” He didn't restrain the grin as Shiro brought his metal fist to the desk.

“You play dirtier then I thought, but you're on.” Shiro's brows knit together tightly. “When?”

“I will contact you in due course. Oh, do me a single favour, Commander Shirogane.”

“I'm not sure why I should be doing you any favours right now,” Shiro crossed his arms across his chest, “but I'm sure I can manage one.”

“Good. It is rather simple. Save your frustrations for me.” Sendak cut the transmission with a content feeling in his gut. Under-handed it may have been, the results of the test had been positive.

* * *

“We picked up the escape pod in the Thaldycon system,” Shiro stared up at Zarkon on the main screen, “and if you can see the images, this is what we found. Those that escaped reported that an Altean portal was seen, and a strange mech appeared. I have them still onboard, Emperor.” Shiro held his arm tightly in front of him. He'd heard from a few local commanders in the quadrant about ships found in ruin – one Commander Ranveigs - and his concerns were starting to grow. Sendak was aware of them, especially after an agent from the Blade of Marmora _somehow_ got on his vessel two movements' ago. The woman had taken out a good few members of his crew – Hepta not included thankfully – but after a hard fight he'd almost died from if not for Hepta, she was dead. Sendak thought it strange she didn't carry a blade with her, which was a fair point. It was also haunting how much she looked like Keith.

“Meet us at these co-ordinates.” Zarkon glared down the screen. “I will speak to them myself.”

“Of course, Emperor.” Shiro dropped down on to one knee, staring hard at the floor. Since getting Voltron back, he'd been in a better mood, until it came out Lotor was funding enemies of the Empire and had a group of Alteans stowed away secretly. With this news, it was highly likely that Lotor had taken Allura, and the two were working together. His own mission hadn't been going well, even if they had found a collection of rebels.

It took a few vargas to hyper-jump to the location; a system with nothing but gas planets with huge rings of rocks, ice, and dust. The Lions were all waiting for him – hopefully not too long. The Black and Red Lions approached the ship; leaving the others on standby outside.

“Let the Emperor know we'll bring them in through the tractor beam. I'll wait up there.” Shiro gave Hepta a knowing nod as he left to greet the pair. His stomach knotted over and over at the thought of an ambush, if not the target that he had painted on his back for his past actions. Of course he'd fight them off; it was victory or death, after all. Yet the woman's screams and face were just so jarring, so _personal_. She fought with such ferocity like Shiro had done something personally to her, yet he'd never met the woman. It'd been weighing on his mind too much, and something he wanted to talk to Sendak about if he could.

Seeing Shiro in the flesh was something Sendak appreciated more. It had been strange – frustrating, even – not hearing from him after the attack. Yet he had done well to survive. Sendak followed Shiro and his Emperor down to the medical bay, where a medical officer sat fussing over one of her patients.

“Give me the room.” Zarkon moved towards the young officer nursing the stump of his arm. “I will speak to all in turn.” It was an order all understood. As they left the room, Shiro giving some brisk orders to the medical officer, until the pair stood alone in the middle of the corridor.

“You returned to Central, I gather?” Sendak folded his arms across his chest as Shiro exhaled sharply. “Your hair has become whiter over time. Her quintessence?”

“Yeah, and maybe stress.” Shiro answered dryly. “I have a nice new scar in my side to add to the many I already have. You can see, if you want.”

“I lost my eye to Kolivan,” Sendak motioned to his cybernetic, “it was a surprise assault a thousand deca-phoebs ago. I know the wounds can be quite dire.”

“Trust me, she did more than that.” Shiro paused. “Follow me to the hold.” Shiro turned on his feet, boot falls echoing around them as he started off. Sendak followed, curious at what else the man had sustained. At least he wasn't talking about the half-breed; a much better change of pace.

As they stepped into the hold, Shiro undone the clasps on his amour and set it aside. Sendak leaned against a box, watching as he tugged the body suit off and let it hang around his waist.

“Aside from the arm, she managed this.” Shiro turned; a rather gruesome-looking scar marring the flesh. “I feel they all have their own stories at this point. I remember how I got every single one. I'm feeling I might be paying for what I've done in the past, and I'm going to be frank, Sendak,” Shiro folded his arms across his chest, “I think this is only the start. I've killed three agents of the Blade of Marmora, and we know they have people in the ranks. They know I gave you Keith's blade, and they _also_ know that you've been taking out the odd agents too. Sure, they've been an enemy for thousands of deca-phoebs, but add that to the rebels and now this mystery mech that's...probably Lotor and Allura working together, I'm a little bit concerned.”

“Your past actions would bring you enemies, and this should be no surprise to you. As for enemies of the Empire? We have had many over the deca-phoebs. This mech may exist, but we shall destroy it. Haggar has increased the original capabilities of the Lions, and we have mastery of the weapon. Regarding the concerns about being a target, have you been training?”

“On and off. It's been hard lately despite the quintessence Haggar gave me.”

“Then perhaps,” Sendak flexed his claws, “I should make payment on what I promised you for not running to the boy. Did you see him when you were back there?”

“No. Lieutenant Hepta can confirm I didn't. He wouldn't lie to you, and if anything probably hates Keith more then anyone.” Shiro pulled back up the body suit. “I think a spar would be good. We've got enough space here. I can try out the new model as well.” There was a glint in Shiro's eyes as his pupils flicked from his arm to Sendak. “First to draw blood?”

“I suppose,” Sendak tilted his head to the side as he took a stance, “or whoever yields first.” He watched as Shiro drew himself in to that familiar defensive stance he used to in the arena. Always one to gauge before attacking head-on. Something Sendak always found appealing about the ex-Champion. “Begin!”

It was Sendak that came in headlong first with a snarl and ferocity that would shake someone who didn't face death quintantly in the arena. If he still had that old gauntlet arm, Shiro'd have more to worry about, and if he used the bayard, well, there was still a chance Sendak would. Shiro dodged to the side, catching the breeze from the metal fist that drove itself forward with enough force to shatter bones. With a click of his tongue, Shiro slashed his prosthetic hand out to the side, letting the energy surge and crackle down the length of his arm. The energy blade was back, and his clawed metal fingers carried the same energy and glow just like it used to. Sendak twisted away, a glint in those mismatched eyes.

“A fine upgrade.” He clawed his own prosthetic hand, claw points activating with a high-pitched noise. “Did you save your frustration for me?”

“I did, and now I have extra stress to work out!” Shiro snarled, darting in low. Sendak saw him coming, and with speed that Shiro wasn't aware of him having, dodged from the space just in time. Shiro's pupils darted to the side to find the claws coming down on his right. He twisted around, bringing the blade up to block the blow. The energy sparked and crackled as the claws and blade met.

“You were close.” Shiro couldn't help the grin.

“You were lucky.” Sendak's nostrils flared as he forced more of his weight into his claws. Shiro clicked his tongue. Sendak won out on raw strength, but Shiro didn't want to give him the satisfaction of yielding now. He forced his own weight upwards, jaw clenched tight as the weapons sparked more and more.

It was when the red bayard materialised in Sendak's hand that Shiro pushed himself away with a grunt, glaring down as the thing dematerialised.

“A bluff?” He steadied his arm, walking a wide circle around Sendak who flexed his claws.

“If you hadn't withdrew, you would have found out.” Sendak replied coyly, falling into step. “I admit, I have been looking forward to this fight since I laid eyes on you.”

“Why?” Shiro carefully watched for any guard breaks. “That was deca-phoebs ago.”

“It was in how you fought in the arena, and how you managed to survive for so long. You have been in battles that should have killed you, yet here you are. Alive.” Sendak launched forwards again with such speed, Shiro only _just_ dodged to the side, rolling over the floor and into a crouch. He clenched his teeth as the bayard formed again, and the claws deactivated. It became something akin to the swords of the arena, but without the double-hooked edge. Shiro brought the energy blade back across his chest. “I want to see for myself that fire – I want to see it was worth waiting.” Sendak came down again, and Shiro launched himself upwards like a spring to intercept the strike.

The blades slammed together with more sparks, eyes locked. Deadlock. They pushed away, and kept coming back together meeting deadlock after deadlock. What Shiro didn't have was Galran endurance, but what he did have was his smarts. If there was one thing he'd picked up out here, was their single-minded attitude that left them lost. Now it was time to see if Sendak had that too. As they came in again, Shiro leapt up, arm back above his head, and as he started to fall, he brought his arm straight down with a snarl. This was the type of fight he missed; all those frustrations melting away. He felt alive again. Alive like when he fought Thace and the woman. Even as Sendak's harsh parry sent him back across the floor, Shiro got back up onto his feet. He knew he was smirking, and Sendak was too.

“If I get to fight you like this, I don't think I'll ever step out of line again.” Shiro swiped his cheek with a laugh as he padded forward, dragging the blade across the floor. “I guess it's finding other means to please you, huh?”

“I am sure I can think of something.” Sendak aimed his blade at Shiro, and the Red Paladin came for him with a snarl.

It was like a dance that neither could stop. Each quick blow was met with a fierce response, and every counter found a counter-measure. Shiro was as calculated as he was back in the arena, and that hadn't changed in his position. Sendak whipped his head up as Shiro leapt from one of crates with a thunderous roar. Using his surroundings to his advantage – a smart move. Yet instead of coming down to strike, his body moved over Sendak's head. Unable to twist round in time, Sendak kicked backwards and his boot met his adversary. With a sharp grunt and the sound of staggering feet, Sendak twisted round. He grabbed Shiro by the throat and like a ragdoll, hoisted him up. Shiro's hands grasped desperately to peel the fingers from his throat, and with a final grunt, Sendak lifted him a little higher before throwing Shiro to the floor. He struck it with an audible _thud_ , but Sendak refused to relent. The human groaned out in agony, but still tried to push himself up through the laboured pants.

“I sincerely hope this was the reward you wanted for good behaviour.” Sendak planted the sword inches away from Shiro's head as he came down over the top of him, splaying his prosthetic hand against the floor. Their eyes remained lock and it was mostly silent, if it wasn't for Shiro's panting.

“I might be in agony,” Shiro breathed, “but fuck was this good.” He somehow wasn't bleeding yet, so the fight wasn't over. Shiro clenched his metal fist, but Sendak caught it by the wrist before he could move it.

“You do not win this battle. Yield.”

“Victory or death, right?” Shiro snorted, raising his organic hand. Sendak caught that, coming ever closer over him as the pinned the two hands above Shiro's head.

“Yield.” Sendak commanded, but Shiro wasn't going to. He may have yielded for Sendak's other orders, but not when it came to fighting, not when his veins surged with adrenaline.

“No.” With a defiant smirk, Shiro smashed his hips upwards. “I'm going to get you off, and I'm going to get out of here, and we're going to continue!”

“Your body has finite energy, but please, struggle away.” Sendak mused, seemingly taking every single buck Shiro made.

It took longer than Sendak imagined for Shiro to tire, but the man beneath him writhed and spat and bucked as much as his human body would allow. He'd almost ripped his hands free. Sendak was amused, but perhaps if he wouldn't yield, then it was time to draw blood. With his organic hand, Sendak pulled his sword from the ground and poised the point above Shiro's face. The human stopped moving to just glare at it, then up at Sendak.

“I told you to yield,” Sendak's prosthetic trailed down Shiro's prosthetic until it reached his throat, pushing his head up, “ordered, in fact, but you did not listen. That requires a punishment, no?”

“A-Are you _joking_?” Shiro choked out.

“I am not one to joke. They are not my particular forte.” Sendak traced the point over the length of the nose scar in amusement, watching the old wound re-open. “You say you can recall the stories behind your scars? I think it is time to add a new one.” With a cruel grin, he grabbed Shiro around the jaw and pushed his head to the side. “Yielding earlier would have saved you this hassle.” Sendak mused as he drew a sharp line across Shiro's cheek, watching the blood blossom through the skin. Shiro cried out against the palm of his hand, eyes screwing themselves shut. Sendak let the bayard return to normal and vanish, pulling his hand away and setting them back either side of Shiro's head. “It will suit you, I think.” Shiro glowered up, but then away from him.

“I guess you drew blood first. So this is over?” Sendak pulled his head back to centre, claw tips brushing against the unmarked cheek.

“Perhaps I might claim my spoils. After all, part of my job is to help you move past your issues, no?” There was something in Sendak's voice that was both exciting and ominous.

“What exactly are you-”

Sendak's mouth was attached to his. There were teeth – very sharp teeth – digging in to Shiro's bottom lip. He felt the skin break, and a swipe of Sendak's tongue against the flesh, and Shiro _hated_ how he opened up for it. He hated how he felt Sendak shift and something hard press against his stomach, but it wasn't like Shiro could complain when all of Sendak's punishments had been leaving him feeling weirdly aroused. Sure, Shiro looked forwards to talking to Sendak, and maybe had wondered a few times, but this...this couldn't _go_ anywhere- Sendak pulled away as abruptly as the kiss came, leaving Shiro gasping after it.

“Oh? Did someone enjoy that?” Sendak swiped a thumb across his lips.

“I think _you_ did.” Shiro motioned with his head between Sendak's legs. “I noticed.”

“I asked you a question, and you will answer it.” Sendak leaned down again, lips barely above his own. “Answer me.” His breath was hot against Shiro's lips. Shiro drew them into a thin line, thinking, over-thinking. “Answer me.” Sendak's hand drifted up under his neck, keeping his face firmly in place.

“Yes.” Shiro finally managed, then pressed forward at the way Sendak's expression said 'and?'. “A lot. Like all of this.”

“Would you say I have kept your mind away from him?”

“I'd say that's a correct assessment. So,” Shiro breathed, “what now?”

“For now, I believe we should get your cheek healed, do you not think?” Sendak pushed himself up and off Shiro with nothing more than a smirk.

“You're just going to stop this? _Now_?” Shiro realised how _desperate_ he sounded. “I mean, the Emperor might be done questioning, and I suppose it could get infected-” Shiro stopped when Sendak extended his hand down.

“Up. Stop trying to save face. You failed miserably.” The bastard was _teasing_ him. Shiro stared at the hand, then Sendak. “I will let you know in due course.”

* * *

Tensions were rising over the past phoeb to the point that all missions were cancelled and ships were ordered to return to the nearest major base left, or Central Command to defend the flagship. Haggar hadn't said much about the new scar Sendak had given him, although Hepta was still grumbling that he marked Shiro. So far he'd managed to avoid the arena, although there'd been points through sheer boredom that he'd considered going to just see if Keith was in one piece. Then again, as he watched the quintessence filter in through the tube, he could ask Haggar as she looked over his readings.

“Is the half-breed still going strong?” Haggar frowned, but then let it slide. It seemed time with Sendak was well-spent.

“It lost an arm and at one point it almost died. I saved it only on Zarkon's orders because it entertains the masses. I will admit this hybrid makes for an interesting set of abilities; physically it surpasses you in raw speed, and it is hardier when it sustains more damage. However, it falls into the trap of Galran recklessness and single-mindedness. A shock collar has been added to keep its behaviour in check. It is typical the thing comes back heavily damaged. More so after you killed it's mother.” Breaking the news to the half-breed had taken a few attempts because it refused to understand. It wasn't until she had proven the DNA markers and shown him the corpse that the half-breed appeared to register what she meant. The shock collar had been a useful addition, along with Druid support to subdue it.

“I _what_?” Her subject almost fell off the table.

“You as well? The Blade agent that came for you. Her name was Krolia – a lieutenant aboard Commander Ranveig's ship – and after some digging, it appears she was within your system and vanished for a deca-phoeb. The time frame matches up, and genetics do not lie. Congratulations, my dear subject, you have angered the half-breed more. How is the new arm?” She was curious to hear how that was working.

“It works well. Commander Sendak gave it a good test run with me – as a reward for not seeing him. But I killed his _mother_?” She noted the affection when the subject spoke about Sendak.

“Yes, you did kill its mother. It is not a difficult concept to understand. If I had motherly instincts, I would presume it down to what you did to her son, or perhaps because you have killed other agents. It matters not, and you should pay no mind to it. Is it safe to say Sendak has kept your thoughts at bay?” She watched her subject tilt his head from side to side, a strange smile on his lips. “Shall I take that look as a yes?”

“Yes, sorry. He has. It's been working out well. He got me reading up on past battles, different strategies for battle to consider. I bet Hepta must have told you I've been better around the crew as well.” He looked at her, and Haggar nodded slowly.

“He has informed me that you are in a much better place then before. This pleases me.” Haggar turned her attention back to the screen.

“Your hair will likely whiten further as I apply more than usual. It will also increase your regenerative capabilities and you will see a small increase in strength providing you train correctly. Aside from that, you are fit to continue with operational duties.” Haggar moved over towards him, taking his human arm in her hands. “I have considered replacing this with another weaponised arm. It would increase your capabilities in battle considerably.”

“If you do, I know it's for the best.” Shiro would miss his arm, sure, but whatever extra strength she thought he needed, he would comply with her wishes. “Are you thinking of weaponising the half-breed as well?”

“There is potential for it to be of use in my experimentation, however once the other child is born, I would assess that one. The Emperor was forgiving of Commander Haxus and the girl; but at least they brought us intelligence.”

“Do you think the Paladin's are okay out there with Lotor's mech flying around? I've found myself worrying on and off about it.”

“A natural but unnecessary concern. Zarkon is the rightful Black Paladin, and knows Voltron's capabilities better than anyone. He is confident that whatever Lotor has designed can be destroyed. I wished to go with him, but he denied me. My role is to use the Komar and defend Central Command, and I will do so if we come under attack. You will do your duties. We will _all_ do our duties.”

“Understood.” Shiro brought his arm across his chest in salute.

* * *

Once again they were _just_ too late, and the prison where Slav had been held was in ruin. The wormhole had only just closed upon their arrival, like Lotor had specifically hung around to see them and relish in their failure. Even with all the upgrades made to the Lion's, Lotor was frustratingly always ahead. Sendak laid out on the bed scowling up at the ceiling; this was revenge, and so much as the brat may think it justified, Altea needed to burn after what happened to Daibazaal. He tossed and turned, attempting to sleep, but found himself unable to settle. With a groan, Sendak pushed himself up and moved into the cockpit. He opened up the private channel, muting the others, and waited for Shiro to answer. What felt like half a varga later, the human appeared on the screen, body damp-looking.

“Lotor?”

“Of course it is.” Sendak snapped. “The prison was in ruin when we arrived, and we saw the brat retreating! He is after nothing but revenge, despite the fact he has some of his 'people'!”

“You mean the Alteans? I have a question, if you're happy to answer it.”

“Yes, the Alteans, and what is it?” Sendak rubbed his temples. “I wanted to ask you something as well.”

“Well,” Shiro shifted in what looked like his bed, “you or me first?”

“You.”

“Why is it you hate Lotor _that_ much?” Shiro looked genuinely confused, and Sendak _really_ didn't want to answer this. He glared away from the screen, pretending to check the controls as he thought.

“I will tell you if you comply with a request. Do you understand?”

“Are you sh-” Sendak snapped his head around, and Shiro jerked at the action. He nodded, sitting up straighter, alert and waiting for Sendak to speak.

“Entertain. Then I will tell you.” Shiro knew that word uncomfortably well, but since the rapidly growing tension in their exchanges since the kiss, and some of Shiro's own discretions when he remembered what Sendak felt like against his stomach, well, it kept his mind occupied enough.

“Of course, Commander Sendak. Do you have,” he swallowed to wet his quickly drying throat, “any preferences?” Sendak paused for a few ticks.

“Face down, on your knees. I am sure you can improvise the rest.” Sendak returned to checking the controls as Shiro just blinked.

“Okay,” he sucked in a sharp breath, fingers brushing against the towel, “I can manage that.” Shiro fumbled with the fabric, easing it from his hips and dropping it over the side of the bed. Shiro's fingers found the drawer, face burning, as he rummaged around for the lube. After finding an angle that worked to show himself, he yanked a pillow from the top of the bed and got comfortable, quickly slicking up his fingers. He didn't turn his head back to look, because for some _weird_ reason Sendak stripped him of his previous confidence. Before all this; he got into all sorts, let people use him through a glory hole, let Tex and his friends absolutely wreck him and didn't care if he was watched. Yet now it was different, and it was probably down to how angry Sendak seemed at present. Licking his dry lips, Shiro brought his prosthetic between his legs and the other around over his back. Screwing his eyes shut, he didn't look back to see if Sendak was watching yet or not, and bit down into the pillow.

Sendak gave Shiro a few ticks before turning his attention to the screen, and he was pleased with what he saw. It was a nicer view then when he had Shiro against the railing, and he could finally see the flesh that had been denied for so long. Small scars littered the back of defined thighs. Despite what Shiro thought, he was still in fine shape and wasn't as rusty with battle as he thought. Sendak's eye found the two fingers that Shiro slowly fucked himself open with, and then the clawed hand that gripped himself tightly; as to firm, long strokes, the human made soft, muffled whimpers. There was more hair to humans then Sendak anticipated – although nothing like a Galra for certain.

“You will let me hear you.” Sendak ordered after a few dobosh's with a glint in his eye as Shiro stilled. “Since muffled or not, I can still pick it up in the audio. Besides, your job is to entertain.” Sendak schooled himself from snorting at the groan, but heard Shiro shift. These boundary tests were always something he enjoyed.

Shiro's whole body burned with want and humiliation as he worked in another finger with a roll of his hips and a moan slipping from his tongue. Sendak was silent mostly, only making the odd derogatory comment that made Shiro's cheeks burn all the brighter. Yet he still worked himself up, maybe more then normal when he squeezed harder and twisted the skin around his leaking cock, the action more pleasurable when Shiro's fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves.

“Do you enjoy rough treatment?” Sendak's voice sounded oddly distant.

“Y-Yeah,” Shiro wet his dry throat, “can do.” He rolled his hips again with a husky groan, eyelids fluttering shut as he built up the pace. “It's not the same, with just yourself.”

“Do you enjoy the fact you cannot know what the other will do? Do you enjoy the discovery of the unknown?”

“ _Yes_.” Shiro arched his back as his hand dragged pre up the length of his cock. “To both. This isn't the same, it works but I want – _need –_ something more.”

“What would something so depraved as yourself want? Someone to bend him over,” Shiro shuddered at the words, “a railing, or a knee? Or perhaps you would rather be presented with the real thing?”

“ _Yes_!” Shiro keened, because he _did_ want the real thing, and he'd also hit a bunch of good nerves to the point he wanted to come. His skin was breaking out in goosebumps, and Shiro jerked when he smeared the pre in rough circles against the head.

Sendak's ears pricked at every gasp and moan, needing to wet his own lips as Shiro so desperately tried to stuff a fourth finger in. Shiro experimentally rose and dropped his shuddering hips until he wormed another inside with a groan that sounded so melodious to Sendak's ears, he wanted Shiro _now_. While yes, he'd missed his chance deca-phoebs ago on just taking this on a whim, the wait made the show even better. Sendak could enjoy it more with the knowledge that there was no resentment or hostility, or a constant back-and-forth for dominance. If anything, Shiro'd made those errors with the half-breed thanks to his possessiveness, that _perhaps_ Sendak knew a little too intimately. The sharp whine and plea to come broke Sendak from his thoughts; gaze falling to the tremulous thighs that beaded with sweat.

“Face me, and you can finish yourself off.” Sendak ordered, voice much rougher than he realised.

Shiro did as commanded, hand splayed out on the bed behind him, and crouched on his toes, thighs spread wide so Sendak could see everything. Shiro bit into his bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed again as his brain dragged him through increasingly more filthy fantasies. Fingers clawed at the sheets as with a few rough and hard jerks, he came with a heady, eager groan, brow creasing as he milked his orgasm up over his stomach. Without missing a beat as the pleasure rolled through him, Shiro brought come-covered fingers up his chest to his mouth, sucking them clean to the taste of salt and metal.

“Clean the rest of yourself up.” The amount of restraint in Sendak's voice was obvious, but Shiro had planned to anyway. All part of the show. His chest heaved, as finally, he finished up, eyes opening slowly to find Sendak's attention firmly on him.

“Did I preform well enough?”

“Adequate.” Sendak replied a bit too quickly, ear tip twitching. “Since you did as instructed, I will tell you about Lotor. Thousands of deca-phoebs ago, I made the same error of complying like yourself to him.”

* * *

“You are all so _blind_!” Lotor seethed as his mech drove them back towards the open rift. “Believing that you have the god-given right to commit genocide when _everything_ is like it is because you, _father_ , betrayed your old comrades! It was by _yours and her_ hands that caused Daibazaal's destruction – your greed for more power! Unlike the Paladins of old, I will not allow your bid for full universal dominance go unchecked any longer!”

“Shield, now!” Zarkon ordered as the tail whipped around. They missed the chance to grab it as Lotor's mech darted from reach. The power and speed of the mech was impressive but oppressive, but as Sendak forced the controls forward, he _knew_ they would defeat the brat prince, and at worst, they would all die trying. There would be death this quintant, and Sendak would not see that they fell.

“I fight for the half-Galra you treat like dirt beneath your heels, but for the Alteans that you took from this universe! When you are gone – _all of you are gone –_ I will go for the witch, and I will _dismantle_ the Empire and anyone who has wronged me, Allura, and my kind! We will build a better universe – and I will see the Galra and your supporters dead! The Alteans will return, because Allura and I will make it so!” They heard Allura's savage agreement in the background.

“No longer shall the peoples of the universe bow to you!” Allura seethed over the transmission. “Lotor has shown me a kindness I did not know – he is _nothing like you_ – you are nothing but an irredeemable monster! For killing my people, _my father_ , death is the only option for you, Zarkon!” The mech came in to strike.

“Intercept now, Sendak!” Zarkon barked as they moved in. “My error was allowing you _both_ to live for so long,” the sheer malice in Zarkon's voice made Sendak's blood run cold, “but I will rectify my errors. You are toying with someone who knows of the rift, and while you were but mere cells within your mothers womb, you are bound to it as well. I think it is time I return you to it!” Zarkon pulled Voltron back, and with a long snarl, Sendak felt the changes ripple through his mind.

Voltron raced through the debris of their home world into the brilliant whiteness of the rift, until Sendak's eye adapted, and he saw strange grey and black swirls and patterns in the abyss. They were all feeding their own quintessence into the Lions – saved up over thousands of deca-phoebs.

“We require the extra quintessence to fight his mech.” Zarkon bit out slowly. “Preform evasive manoeuvres and be ready to form the cannon at my command. I had plans to return here once – but not under these circumstances.” There was a strained tone to Zarkon's voice, but considering what the Black Lion took from its pilot, Sendak was sure it was eating into Zarkon's vast quintessence reserves. The traitor and princess followed in, firing off laser blast after blast, swords primed to enter close combat once more. Evading was becoming difficult, but as Sendak felt the energy and power bleed through their shared connection, so came a feeling of invincibility. They blocked a blast from the laser that shunted them back towards the opening, and when they took another, Zarkon's voice rang through the communications.

“Form cannon and fire!”

The blast sent Voltron out of the rift.

“Destroy that contraption!” Zarkon ordered, eyes narrowing as the mech sparked. It was now or never. “Close the rift.” The lasers struck the strange ring that held the rift open, and his eyes widened as the mech twisted back around. The channel between his and Lotor's mechs crackled, and he could not hear anything above the static and noise as the entrance to the rift began to close. “Keep firing in. Push them back.” It had to be done, as blast after blast shot into the closing hole. Zarkon gripped his controls tighter to the point his fingers burned, his faltering vision growing more frequent. The boy was right that it was his doing, but it had been to save his Empress. Like how she was dead, it was time he buried the remnants of her, and that involved his son. Zarkon poured everything into Black to the sound of the cannon firing in his ears.

* * *

The attack on Central had been damaging, but the ship and rings could be repaired. What remained of the Blade of Marmora, at a guess, and joint rebel forces had come along with strange ships led by the Alteans. Allies of Lotor, apparently. Matt had been too it turned out in the end. They'd engaged in battle, but his ship never stood a chance against any of them. Really, none of them had, especially when Haggar closed the barrier and unleashed the Komar on what remained. Haggar's theory was that they were anticipating Lotor and Allura's arrival, but they never came. Shiro had mourned his once friend less then he would admit; they were enemies and it was simply that, but they had been close, once. It reminded him of Keith; once unhealthy by what was his own design, but enemies now. Perhaps more reluctant from Shiro's perspective, but he couldn't deny they could no longer be friends. It was lost, like Matt, like all the others he had once considered close from his old life.

“Is your mind wandering, Commander Shirogane?” Ladnok glanced over to him, and Shiro nodded at Haggar's most trusted of Commanders.

“I was just thinking, Commander Ladnok, of the past. How someone I considered a friend was on an opposing side, of the people I once cared for. Yet now,” he tilted his head to the side, “I find I don't think or feel much for them any more. It's over, there's new people in my life that mean more because I've changed.”

“It is normal to outgrow relationships.” Ladnok turned her head back down the corridor. “They come and go. I was close to my Dayak as a child, and now I do not speak to her. As I rose through the ranks, I lost friends I thought I would have for a lifetime. Now I have new ones. Less, but people I can count on and vice-versa. Yet I do not forget them, but they are in the past, and it's somewhere you just cannot live: you stagnate.” Shiro hummed his agreement, noting a few commanders eyeing the pair from down the hallway.

“Do you think they're here to ask about the Emperor?” Shiro mused as one slowly paced forwards.

“Likely, but that's if they even approach. They know our loyalties to Haggar, so to make a scene would not be within their best interests.” Ladnok clutched her axe a little tighter. They watched the commander pause, and then slink back to the others.

“She'll save him, won't she?”

“His condition is critical.” Ladnok muttered, jaw tensing. “No one has seen him like this. We must be strong, must believe that he can pull through. Haggar will fix him, she can fix anything.”

“Yeah,” Shiro stared at his metal fingers, “she really can.” They both slipped back into silence, holding a vigil at the doors as Haggar worked beyond. She'd teleported Zarkon from the Black Lion to this room, barking orders at the Paladins to find him and Ladnok. Shiro felt like a trusted guard dog, and he was content knowing Haggar viewed him as something that could protect her.

* * *

It took three phoebs until Zarkon finally re-emerged from the room, and the Empire was in celebration. The other Paladins had returned after Sendak took the reigns, mopping up any loose ends out in space, and their long-distance indiscretions picked back up too. Haggar was vigilantly stuck to Zarkon like glue – and there was something different now between her and the Emperor that he couldn't place, but whatever it was, Zarkon seemed almost happier. As they walked towards the arena, Shiro glanced up to Sendak.

“You honestly think I'm ready?”

“It is a test, I suppose.” Sendak stalked along the corridor. “I was surprised you never went again.”

“I thought about it, but after a while I just stopped. It was draining, and I had more important things to worry about. You're good, at taking my mind other places.” Sendak didn't reply, but motioned out in front of him. Shiro carried on, slowing to a stop outside Keith's cell.

Shiro glanced over Keith's half-naked body strewn out upon the floor, stains marking the skin, and bruises that always looked so pretty blossomed over the surface. His prosthetics were scuffed from wear and tear by the looks of it. His hair was so much longer now, cascading out over the floor. The biggest change was the muscle growth – much like Shiro it seemed. Scars littered his body, skin a sickeningly pale colour.

“How do you feel gazing upon it?” Sendak's voice broke the silence, and seemed to alert Keith to their presence. He groaned, rolling onto his back. His head tilted the the side, and as those amethyst eyes locked with his own, Shiro found no beauty, no glint of life. Nothing but darkness and as a metal foot struck the barrier with a slam, pure hatred. Keith screeched at him. Words as fast as bullets pelting him: _“Bastard, bastard, bastard!”_. Threats to kill him with intent as Keith struck the barrier again, and again, and again. Shiro found himself placing his hand against the barrier, head tilting to the side as Keith's eyes widened, then his brow pinched in sharply.

“Get the **fuck** away from me!” Keith snarled hoarsely, like he hadn't spoken in movements, eyes flashing as he punched where Shiro's hand was.

“Keith.” Shiro started, toying with the words he wanted to say. “How's the arena?” Keith gave him an incredulous look, like what Shiro said had physically hurt him.

“ _Get the fuck away from me!_ ” Keith struck again, metal fist shaking. “Or fight me. Fight and fucking _kill me_.” Shiro watched his pupils twitch, wondering if he was ever like this as well, or whether he'd of become like this. A snarl loosened from his lips as he struck again.

“They re-enforced the barrier I presume?” Shiro tilted his head back around to Sendak, watching intently from against the wall.

“Yes. He will not be getting out. Answer me: how do you feel looking at it?”

“I suppose,” as Shiro let his hand drop to his side, “I feel he's a reminder.”

“A reminder of what?” Sendak's voice rose higher to mask Keith's snarls and shouts. Shiro brought his head back to centre.

“A reminder what I could of become, but also my mistakes.”

“Oh? So _now_ you think what you did was a mistake?!” Keith screamed, drawing away. “You think what you did to me was a _mistake_? No fuckin-”

“Shut up,” Shiro cast a cold glower at Keith, “half-breed.” Once again, Keith's eyes widened, mouth dropping open. “My mistake was trying to hang on to things of a simpler time; of the past. My obsession with you gave me more hassle then I'd considered, but after I gave you what you wanted – to be here – I found that what I wanted when it came to you wasn't what I needed. You once wanted me, but it wasn't what you needed. Here, at least,” Shiro motioned around him, “you can be as aggressive as you please, and be as alone as you ever wanted. Well, unless you've guard company. I hear you've made an excellent cumdump when people need to blow off steam.” Shiro's lips twitched at the way Keith glared at him with every ounce of hatred the man could muster.

“I wish you luck in the arena. Haggar's interested, and maybe she might find a purpose for you some quintant. Until then, don't die.” Shiro turned to leave.

“Do you even _hear yourself_?” Keith spat, striking the barrier again. “Don't you walk away from me! I've surpassed your record; more enhanced! Fight me! Lemme show you what a ' _half-breed'_ can do; let me show you exactly what your 'love' meant to me by tearing you to shreds in front of the witch! Let me show you how I feel after you ripped my _mother away from me!_ ” Shiro knew Keith was gone, or at least trying to get under his skin.

“I pity him too, I suppose.” Shiro glanced at Sendak. “If only because he thinks I'll rise to this baiting.” He didn't bother looking at Keith when he spoke next. “You've no power here. You never had, and after everything over the last few phoebs, I'm certain you never will.”

“You can't just _leave_! Not after everything you done!”

“I can, half-breed, and I will.”

“I hope,” Keith's voice was deathly low with a sickly smooth venom, “that one day you die alone. I _hope_ you receive no happiness, no gratification in anything. I hope you're used and spat out – tossed aside once they're done with you and you're all used up.” Keith slammed both hands against the barrier. “But most of all, I want the pleasure of killing you. I want to tear away every scrap of your skin, rip the muscle and crack _every single bone_. You're a cancer, and some day the universe will see you wiped from existence. I hope it's soon – you ruined so many lives, because you were too weak to deal with some torment.” Keith's words cut straight through to Shiro's core with how personal the attack was, yet, he didn't truly ache.

“I'm sure the universe will pay me my dues one quintant, but for now,” he shot Keith a death glare, “I have everything I need, and it was all thanks to giving up on you.” Shiro turned on his heel and left to a string of Keith's curses, demands for blood, and then a screeching of something like 'they fucked me better then you ever did!' or something to that effect.

“I will admit,” Sendak mused as they reached the end of the corridor, “I thought you would lapse again. Did you mean what you said?”

“I did,” Shiro glanced up at him, “cold as it sounded. I know this was my fault, ultimately, and by Earth standards I'll get what I deserve, but then I like to think I served that already.”

“Remember you are not _on_ Earth. The only standards that apply to you are that of Galran society. Although,” Sendak entered the elevator, “even I must admit your past actions were a surprise at the sheer level of cruelty and coldness.”

“You think I was cruel?” Shiro sounded surprised, which he could understand to a point. “When you yourself employed psychological warfare methods before, and against me?”

“Did you not psychologically manipulate and destroy the half-breed yourself?”

“Are you suggesting we're similar?” Shiro crossed his arms across his chest, head tilted down in what Sendak now understood was 'in thought' as opposed to avoidance. “I suppose in that sense we are.”

“Different methods, different ways of working, but similar. Though it found you, you said yourself you would have searched for it to keep. Regarding myself, if I had been able to obtain you earlier, I suspect your fate would have been similar to how you left the half-breed. One supposes,” Sendak rolled his shoulders, “you came out 'lucky' that it was Haggar over I.”

“If I did what Keith did,” Shiro leaned against the wall, hands resting on his hips, “then you'd have no choice. I'd probably be like him – you're right.”

“Most people upon hearing what I said would flinch away at the implications. Why do you not?” Sendak found himself mirroring the action. Shiro tilted his head from side to side, before meeting his gaze once again.

“That wasn't the Sendak I met; so I never had the displeasure, or pleasure, of hating you and wanting to fight you at every turn. Maybe another me would? Maybe from where that comet came from, there's versions of us who're like that? I suppose we both get what we want from whatever this is now, so I think we've won out here.” Shiro snorted, and Sendak couldn't help his bark of laughter. “Do you actually want to see the match?”

“Not particularly,” Sendak started to cross the distance, “but I think there are other things I would prefer.”

“What would that be?” Shiro mirrored him with a purr, and as the elevator chimed and the doors opened, Sendak's mouth tugged into a grin.

-

A trail of armour and clothing led from the door of Sendak's quarters to his bedroom as Sendak dropped down to the bed, claws squeezing the meat of Shiro's naked ass. By Shiro's hair, Sendak forced him down for another kiss, fingers of flesh and metal finding the back of Sendak's head with a needy moan when his tongue slipped past Shiro's eager lips. After all the battles of the physical and emotional, this was Sendak's reward; an eager and needy Shiro grinding himself against Sendak's hardness. When the kiss broke, Sendak flipped a panting Shiro into the mattress that creaked under the shared weight and captured those wrists.

“You are not to touch.” Sendak purred against Shiro's lips.

“But-”

“Not yet. That is my order, understand?” Sendak reached under his pillow, fingers curling around the restraints. He'd enjoyed seeing Shiro bound, and as he yanked them out, Shiro seemed to enjoy the idea by the way the body relaxed. Sendak worked quickly, and when he was content, he stole a fleeting, fiery kiss, before forcing himself up. “Roll over. Ass up, face down.”

Shiro's ears pricked to the movement behind him, body running hot and needy as he waited. It wasn't long before a hand was tight around his neck, and by his throat, Shiro was lifted back up on his knees, and then his vision was gone. Well-practised hands – and they seemed to be – knotted the blindfold behind Shiro's head. He was curious, and even more curious if Sendak would count rubbing his foot against his thigh as touching. So he did, and Sendak pushed him face first into the mattress.

“I said no touching.” Sendak's metal hand ran the length of Shiro's spine, and in its wake he shivered just like the first time as Sendak's hand followed the curve of his ass. “Can you guess?”

“I couldn't _sit_ after last time!”

“Five. Each side. This time you can make as much noise as you please.” That was the only warning, before with a noise that sounded _far too happy_ , Shiro felt the metal claw tips leave his skin, and the grip of Sendak's right hand tighten around his hip.

The slap of metal against skin was a delight; but it was in the way how Shiro's body jerked forward in Sendak's hand, how he cried out in pain, but still remained hard was what intrigued him. Withdrawing away, he found reddening skin, handprint marked already, and Sendak brought his hand up again. He listened and watched intently, as with each consecutive strike it produced almost the same result: Shiro would curse, or his head would press against the sheets.

“Did you enjoy the first time as much as this?” Sendak brought his hand down for the final time with a resounding smack.

“Yes!” Shiro's voice pitched high as he jerked again in Sendak's hold. With a chuckle, Sendak smoothed his metal palm over the red skin. Shiro flinched, legs shaking and breathy gasps escaping his lips.

“Masochist?” There was a pause. Shiro muttered something into the sheets. “Do you need a reminder about speaking clearly?”

“You'll _make me one_ at this rate.” Shiro let his body drop to the side with a grunt of pain. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Sendak's lips twitched as he pulled Shiro back to his stomach. He trailed his hands languidly over the skin, catching every twitch and gasp. “Do you feel more from the lack of sensory input?”

“ _Yes_.” Shiro's body arched into the touch, desperately trying to keep contact. “It suits you. Depriving, keeping someone in the dark to your intentions.”

“An interesting assessment.” Sendak trailed his hands down Shiro's muscular back, over his ass cheeks, and along his thighs.

Shiro didn't want Sendak's touch to go. It was grounding, like the orders. He gasped as Sendak roughly raised his hips, then whined _pathetically_ when something teased his entrance. It teased again, and this time Shiro realised what Sendak was doing.

“D-Don't!” It was so _sensitive_ as the tongue brushed against the skin; every stroke making him feel like his whole body was on fire. Shiro tried to push away, but every time he tried, Sendak would lift his hips higher until Shiro rested upon his elbows, legs hap-haphazardly spread to the sides. Sendak worked himself deeper, and between the stinging of his bruised skin and the way that tongue worked itself places and stirred him up more than usual, Shiro just couldn't keep up with how good it felt. He was aware he was drooling, twitching, and quaking.

“Please,” Shiro breathed, “ _please_.” Sendak didn't reply, but did move them. Where, he didn't know, but he dangled in the air until the rough carpet was against his shoulders, then forearms as they fell back over his head. Shiro's legs were pushed either side of Sendak's thighs, and with his toes, Shiro gripped the sheets as best he could. He gripped harder when a slick digit pressed against his hole, and shook when it moved down.

“Your body is quite greedy for attention here, is it not?” Sendak's voice held a rough edge as Shiro clenched around the thick digit. “Though with toys you own, I see this is not enough.” The finger pulled out with a wet pop, and then Shiro felt one – two – _three_ fingers enter him. The stinging pain was replaced with the stretch and burn of being that full, and Shiro's toes clawed at the sheets as he writhed. He _wanted_ more; he _needed_ more. With a thrash of his bound wrists, feeling the sweat bead down to his knees, Shiro couldn't take it as the longest finger pressed against his prostate.

“P-Please, Commander! Fuck – _ruin me_. I don't _care_ what you do just _please_!” Shiro begged.

Some approximation of what stumbled from Commander Shirogane's mouth was all Sendak had wanted to hear for deca-phoebs. The sight of him leaking over his own stomach, drool falling from the corner of his lips. _Well_. Sendak hoisted Shiro from the floor and dumped him on his back. His own cock was slick with pre. Sendak yanked Shiro back towards him, and teased the head against the stretched out hole. Shiro rolled himself into it, trying to push himself down, but Sendak took that pleasure with a snarl as he pushed in. Shiro moaned out underneath, arching his back upwards, as Sendak slowly eased himself further down. Though not painfully tight, Shiro was smaller, and he could feel as the ridges slipped over the hot internal muscles. He stilled for the pair to become accustomed to the feeling, vaguely watching Shiro's fingers flex and chest rise and fall.

From all the times fucking himself with that toy, Shiro was grateful for the practice. Sendak could easily split him. While the thrusts started shallow enough, Shiro knew it wouldn't take long before both lost themselves to the feeling. For every growl and snarl from above, and the way Sendak held his thighs firmly up, Shiro wasn't able to brace and for once, he was okay with that. Really okay as Sendak's cock stretched him wide and would probably leave him gaping. Shiro shivered at the thought, moan rolling from his tongue, as those nerves stirred and shot bursts of electric pleasure through his body. As Sendak slowly picked up the pace, Shiro flung his bound wrists above his head, then keened when something wet brushed against his nipple. The licks turned to sucking, his thighs pushed back or spread apart as Sendak bore over him like a furred weight. Still restrained, but gods, Sendak was _good_. Shiro felt organic fingers against his skin, could feel the goosebumps blossom over him as they reached his unattended nipple. They pinched and tweaked painfully. Along with the thrusts, the tongue, and all these heightened sensations; Shiro didn't know how long he'd last.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Sendak ordered, voice sex-rough and heady in Shiro's ears. With a lick of his lips, Shiro complied, and gods was it a good idea. He was once again lifted from the bed, still seated on Sendak's cock. One hand cupped his still-sore cheeks, while the other held him around the waist. When the first rough thrust came, Shiro saw white dots behind the blindfold, and then more and more as each thrust struck hard and deep. Shiro felt more pre against his abdomen as with each thrust, his cock bounced and hit the skin. “Loop your arms around my neck.” Shiro vaguely understood the order, and blindly complied. Sendak pulled him closer, his cock slipping out for a few ticks. Shiro felt the heat of it between his ass cheeks, the slickness of it all, and whined for it. Sendak obliged with a groan as he slipped himself back in with markedly more ease. A sweet pain struck Shiro as Sendak drove himself over and over back into him, and he could feel the orgasm growing in his own body; felt how his cock twitched from the fucking and friction made by their bodies. How each slap of skin drove him closer and closer to a catching that feeling of release.

Sendak dropped back to the bed, Shiro sat firmly on his lap. The human rolled his hips desperately, stammering out pleas and words for more. He laid, back, grabbing the cuffed hands and planting them against the bottom of his chest.

“If you are so desperate for this, fuck yourself on me.” Something akin to 'yes, sir' came from Shiro's lips, but the human wasted no time or energy as he shifted his legs and forced himself down hard. Taking Shiro's hip in one hand, and his throat in another, Sendak's brow creased, as between pants, he tried to contain his own orgasm. He squeezed and released Shiro's throat only when it sounded like he was struggling, and dug his claws in deep to the skin enough to know he'd broken flesh by the whimper. Sendak always had found power arousing, and what better way when it came to giving orders or choking someone? It was all the same. Shiro may be capable of leading, but he still knew how to take orders, still knew when to bend and who too. Sendak clenched his throat a little harder, and nails dug into his chest. To feel the pulse thundering in his neck was nice, and as Shiro came, watching his body twitch and shake as he scrabbled to stay upright, it took Sendak a few sharp thrusts to finish himself.

The pair laid in silence in the afterglow; Shiro's head pressed against Sendak's chest. Sendak was good – felt good – and was a lot more comfortable then Shiro had every considered. He listened to Sendak's heartbeat, and found as the ticks went by, it was soothing despite how it pounded against his ear. With a contented sigh, Shiro closed his eyes behind the blindfold.

-

Sendak hadn't realised he'd dozed off either, but awoken to the vibrations of his communicator. He carefully eased Shiro off into the sheets, not realising they'd dozed with him still _inside_ , and padded from the room. He picked up the device and scanned the message. It was from Zarkon. His eye widened for a tick, before with a sigh, he placed it back down. Sendak returned to his room and glanced over Shiro's sleeping form. He could wake him to let him know that the half-breed was dead. His recklessness finally done him in, and Sendak _hoped_ that keeping the pair apart for so long had helped in that recklessness, because watching the half-breeds face fall when it realised it couldn't rile Shiro like it wanted was _wonderful_. Just like with Lotor, they had met with the same result. Sendak could also choose _not_ to do that, and that was his preferred option. He tracked his organic hand down Shiro's skin, taking his soft cock in hand. It was strange, as Sendak stroked it, at how soft and lacking ridges it was. Shiro groaned, and Sendak felt his smile broaden as eyes flickered open.

When it came to any type of warfare; patience was required, but so was picking and choosing one's battles. This was another conquest Sendak could to add to the log.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, though I didn't kill them on screen, I felt a tad mean. If the fic wasn't so long, I'd of written more death. Like killing Krolia off and how Keith died. In the original plan, Shiro was going to kill Keith in the arena, in another version, Lotor and Keith were going to team up and have a vendetta against Shiro and Sendak, and in another, Zarkon died and Sendak became Emperor (and made Shiro and Keith fight). Another version saw Lotor win and come for everyone, but I wanted a bad guys win story because I'm trash and like writing a nasty Shiro.
> 
> Pidge btw is old enough to have a kid now thanks to the Quantum Abyss. 
> 
> Really, you can imagine Shiro does die, or Sendak's an utter bastard to him if you want to. All interpretations of what happens after is valid. If you want evil bad guys to have a great life and grow old together? Go for it. If you want Shiro to contract a space illness and die that's cool too. Or his ship explodes. 
> 
> Either way, thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Endgame is unclear but me? Thinking of Sendak/Hepta/Shiro threesomes.


End file.
